Verapamil was administered to 78 patients with hypertrophic cardiomyopathy in order to try to improve their style of living. Forty-two have remained on the medication for at least six months (range 6-30). These patients have manifested an improvement in subjective symptomatic status as well as exercise capacity over this period of time.